Shark Invasion
by atutsie
Summary: In which Sousuke Yamazaki believed that the world was ending and confessing to Gou Matsuoka was his priority.
Warning: Too many profanities

* * *

The world was coming to an end and Sousuke Yamazaki had not yet confessed his romantic feelings for his childhood friend, Gou Matsuoka.

They first met during their grade school days and they were still together now that he was already graduating from college. Calculating how long they had been together, he estimated almost a decade had passed since then. Ten long years of agonizing _platonic_ relationship. So why then, now that he thought about it, had he dwelled far too long in the inescapable space of _friend_ zone?

Their friendship was one factor of his failure. As clichéd as it was, he was one of those guys who would choose friendship over love. Because it was more convenient and safer for him to do some not-so-friendly touches without discomfort from her. Not to mention that it was less life threatening for Sousuke when there was this overly protective big brother lurking around Gou who was always _accidentally_ present whenever Sousuke tried _something._

Definitely, it was her brother's fault, who was coincidentally his best friend at the same time. No one in their right minds would dare think of messing around Rin Matsuoka's baby sister when he had a real shot gun hiding beneath his bed. Plus, he loved watching crime-related programs for _'future references'_ and Sousuke would just catch Rin taking notes about 'hiding corpses proficiently without getting caught' etc.

But he was bigger than Rin, okay. And for some unknown reason, he was confident that he could defeat Rin this time. Sousuke could take Gou away from that _SisCon_. He was not afraid of those shark teeth or his shot gun.

Then there were the Mikoshiba brothers who had been openly professing their unconditional admiration for his childhood friend even when Gou was just ignoring them. He didn't like that. They were on the way of his progress.

Anyway, none of those mattered at the moment, the world was coming to an end, the sharks were going to invade Earth, _Claws ―_ or was it _Jaws?―_ would come true, so he had to go to Gou right away and profess his love for her, and maybe propose then marry her impromptu and ― _shit_. He hit his head on a slender tree. F*cking silver tree. Why was it on his way? Why was it even shining? It should just stay on the soil, not on the concrete.

He walked again as straight as he could, even when the concrete was swaying or when his head was getting too heavy to be carried by his body. Not that he was drunk. He was still _fully_ aware of his surroundings. If not, he would not be able to go home safely by himself.

He fished for his keys on his pockets to open the door, but it would not even fit inside the key hole. _Damn._ He must go home and change his clothes then go to the Matsuoka household _ASAP_. Time was running. He turned the knob a couple more times before he began knocking on the door.

After a couple more turns, his door _magically_ opened, revealing a red haired girl ― _did Gou cut her hair?_ ― on his doorway.

"Who's th―" she said with her slightly deep voice, squinting at him. "Sousuke?! What the hell are you doing here?! It's damn three in the m―"

"Perfect timing," Sousuke said. He then stepped inside, pushing her to the wall to time his action with the other Matsuoka's arrival. He didn't know Rin's hair had reached his waist. Sousuke stared at Rin then at Gou, holding her muscular waist. (He was pretty sure it was curvy the last time he tried teaching her how to slow dance, but it didn't matter. Gou was Gou, no matter what.) He did not care about the protests like _'what in the actual f*ck Yamazaki,' 'I'm gonna f*cking kill you,' 'f*cking stop it'_ and just plain _'f*cking f*ck, you drunkard.'_

He pulled Gou closer to his body as he pointed Rin who was in front of them. "Okay, listen closely, Rin f*cking Matsuoka," Sousuke began, leaning his head on Gou's head. "I am going to f*cking marry Gou Matsuoka, your adorable baby sister, at this f*cking moment and _you_ ―" Sousuke squinted, "―cannot stop me. Don't even f*cking try, or we'll elope and be eskimos in North Antartica because I want to see polar bears and penguins _now_."

"Sou-chan what―" Rin said, and covered his face with his hands. He was laughing and at the same time, flustered.

"Hah. Nice try, Yamazaki," Gou― no, Rin ―now that he looked closely― threatened. He leaned closer, baring his sharp shark teeth to Sousuke. "You have a _very_ early death wish, I could kill you right now for proposing to my baby sister in your drunken stupor while in front of me. And she's not even your girlfriend."

"What?" Sousuke dared. "It's not like I'm going to have sex with her right aw―"

And the rest of his words were lost with the acidic contents of his stomach that were thrown away into Rin Matsuoka's pajamas. Afterwards, it was all black.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The moment he opened his eyes, it was the _godf*ckingdamn_ hang over head ache that greeted him. He didn't want to move an inch or even a millimeter. He began regretting his arrogance last night, thinking he could handle himself well despite his excessive alcohol consumption. He wouldn't have come to his classmate's graduation party if he was not particularly close to that person. But he had helped Sousuke a lot during their college days, so he figured it was a way of returning the favor.

Nevertheless, he just wanted to sleep and hope that this hang over would be gone when he woke up later.

He tried repositioning himself, lying on his back, only to be met by Gou Matsuoka's pretty sleeping face when Sousuke was facing the ceiling. _Shit,_ he thought. He began enumerating every possible stupidity he had done last night while he was intoxicated with alcohol that brought her into this situation. None of them seemed to put him at ease. Rin would definitely kill him and that was the only definite thing he knew.

Well, might as well indulge himself into this comfortable lap pillow of Gou Matsuoka before he faced his inevitable end.

"Good morning, Sou-chan," she greeted as she brushed his hair so tenderly, then asked, "How are you feeling now?"

 _God,_ if these were his last moments, he didn't mind it. In fact, he'd even be thankful for giving him such blessing.

" _Very_ bad hang over," he replied. He stared at her, trying his best not to reach out to her face and caress her out of the blue. "Sorry for the trouble last night," he said, even when he did not even know the specifics of the trouble he did, "I'll just walk you home later."

She blinked, analyzing his words, before a smile was formed in her lips.

"You're in the Matsuoka household, Sou-chan."

"What? Sousuke's finally awake?" Rin interrupted. From the nearness of his voice, Sousuke figured that he must be in the kitchen.

Gou giggled, "Onii-chan's cooking a soup for you, and he even made coffee. Isn't he _so_ sweet?"

"I hope you do remember _everything_ you did this morning," Rin continued.

Sousuke raised a brow. From Rin's threatening-but-no-I-won't-kill-you-yet-it's-still-early tone, he could assume that he really did something unpleasant. He could only dread the truth behind it.

"What happened?" He asked.

Gou stared at him for a while, blushed and averted her stare from him. "You should figure that yourself. And whatever you said or did," she said, peeking a little on him, "I won't consider them as real unless you say them when you're completely sober."

There was the slightest of curve in her lips, trying to conceal the smile or at least tone it down. And it gradually hit him, the memories from this morning began to flood his mind.

 _SHIT._

He had officially done it. He was just surprised how he was still alive at that moment. Why did the ever-protective big brother Rin Matsuoka allow him to remain breathing despite the scandalous proclamations/sexual harassment he did?

Sousuke sighed, smiling to himself. He had no choice but to take responsibility for his drunk self this morning.

"Gou Matsuoka," he called, a little too husky, which was intensified by his groggy state. Sousuke held Gou's hand, capturing her attention once more. He planted a soft kiss on her knuckles, reaching for her cheek. He tried raising his body, even when every little move would send painful throbbing in his head. He spouted light curses as he winced for every ache. "I don't think your brother will allow me to marry you right now, but maybe, uhh…" He dragged his words, scratching the back of his neck, "A girlfriend for now? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She rolled her eyes, exhaling of frustration. "Finally," she said. "I've been waiting for that for like, what? Forever?"

"Sorry for the wait then," he replied. "Sooo?"

"So?" Gou raised her brow, smiling mischievously. "Yes. Yes. Yeeeeesssss! And here I thought you were homo for my big brother all along."

Sousuke, who got caught up in this moment and who was also groggy thus his inability to make sensible decisions, thought it was the perfect time to bring his face closer to Gou. Finally, after all those years of wondering how those thin, kissable lips would taste and feel like, he'd be able to satisfy this thirst he had for those lips.

That was, until he heard a distinguishable click of a shot gun being reloaded with a bullet.

"I'm still here, just telling you," Rin said.

Sousuke would now be on a constant guard of his life more than ever.

* * *

 **A/N:** Geezus. I was possessed when I wrote this. I was just keyboard smashing some parts, getting into the head of a drunken person. Lol. It was really fun writing this. I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write this right away. Haha. I'm kinda rusty with my writing skills. It's been forever since I wrote anything. Meh. Excuses.

(My writer's block is getting worse these days. Lol. Maybe if you send me some prompts for this pairing RinGou or SouGou it could spark some inspiration and I'd come back into the groove /SHOT/)


End file.
